Primal Instinct
by M. Waters
Summary: Sesshomaru follows the strangely intoxicating fragrance of a bathing miko...written for ebony silks challenges.
1. Unexpected Encounter

_**Week 75: Oneshot Theme - Primal**_

**Title:** Unexpected Encounter  
**Author: ****M_Waters**  
**Word count:** 1,100  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: ****Innuendos Suggestiveness / **Sexual Situation **Nothing bad or lemony**  
**AU/Canon: ****Cannon**

******

* * *

  
**

Kagome moaned silently as the deliciously warm water lapped at her naked body upon entering the small spring. She ducked underneath the warm waters, rubbing her face. She reached out to pull one of her shampoo bottles and lathered her black tresses, massaging the caked on dirt and grime from it. She sighed contently as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, feeling it healthier and cleaner already.

She leaned back against the rocky interior of the spring and looked up at the sky, allowing her senses to wander around her. At first she didn't feel anything, then she stretched her aura further away from her, and felt her friends not too far away. She basked in the silence the night offered, enjoying the peace that came after a victorious fight. Kagome shook her head and ducked back under the water once her cold hair sent shivers racing across her back.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru strolled through the dark woods when he caught the fresh scent of his half brother in the air. He covered his aura and masked his scent, not in the mood for a confrontation. He'd been in a solemn mood, rimming melancholy. He didn't know why—but he was not enjoying it. Jaken and the tiny girl that traveled with him were resting in a cave a few miles away. Rin was sick, that he knew. He couldn't chance her becoming too ill, so he'd left her under the care of his servant; Jaken. The last image he had of her were her soft russet eyes smiling up at him as he promised to return with a silent nod.

As he circled the area where he sensed his brother resting, along with his human companions, he caught a different scent. One much more easily indulgent, one he couldn't resist taking in deeply inside of him. Sesshomaru made his way towards the scent, inhaling as much as he could without sniffing it like the dog he was.

When he neared the origin of the scent, he stopped. The girl, his brother's woman, bathed in a spring. Alone. Sesshomaru inwardly frowned at his half-brother's inattentiveness. If she were his, she would not be alone at night. Instead he'd make sure she was right next to him, below him, on top of him—anywhere but alone. Such rare creatures should never be left alone...there were simply too many predators....like him.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to approach the bathing female when her dark crown ducked under the water. As he neared, he kept his eyes on the water's surface. He dropped gracefully and with all the ease of a predator. His light golden eyes burned molten when she resurfaced, turned towards him. Her onyx curls clung to her wet body, defining curves and dips only a real woman would possess. Her eyes shut tight as she rubbed the water away from them. Small droplets raced down the expanse of naked skin as the moonlight accentuated every dip and hollow. His eyes traveled the length of her, up to where the water hit her knees.

Kagome pushed her wet hair back from her face and brushed the water from her eyes as she wadded towards the shore. She reached forward to grab her conditioner when it was handed to her. Kagome gasped and stared wide-eyed at her intruder. She stared in horror as he sat indian-style staring at her. Burning, molten gold eyes stared back at her, then dipping to travel down her body. Instantly she ducked back underneath and took in a lung full of air, planning to scream as loud as she could and hoping Inuyasha would hear.

Before she could release her ear piercing shriek, Sesshomaru pounded. As a great wolf pounces on it's prey—primal instinct as old as time rising full power. Sesshomaru didn't care his clothes were getting wet and heavy, or that his swords and armor were getting soaked—risking getting rusted. What he did care about, and tried to avoid, were his armor's spikes digging into the soft flesh of the miko was gripping flush to him—one hand over her mouth. He pushed her aggressively against the harsh interior wall of the spring, pinning her with his taller form.

"Silence girl," he bit out coldly, ignoring the tears escaping her wide fearful eyes. He wanted to ignore the deliciously feminine curves pressed tightly against him, or how well her hips cradled his. Stopping the track his thought followed, he pushed the primal beast within him to the furthest part of his mind, focusing on the girl before him.

Kagome stilled in the Taiyoukai's arms, her heart in her throat. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest, fluttering like a trapped butterfly. She nodded hastily, wishing to have the man's weight off of her. Though his hand was gentle on her mouth, her lips were pressed tightly against her teeth.

Sesshomaru felt the miko's resistance ebb a little, though the fear remained. He found he didn't like that. The putrid stench of fear did mix well with her tangy fragrance. Allowing his inu nature to comfort rise, he bent his head and traced the shell of her ear with his nose. The more he breathed her in, the more he wanted to bury himself within her. He resisted the unnatural urge to trace the column of her slim neck with his nose, and lifted his head.

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, both arms over her chest to block his view. He would allow her this, as he knew human need for modesty. He traced one cheek with one deadly claw, his mind made up, Sesshomaru dipped his head to hers—and froze.

Dreamy russet eyes stared back at him, completely focused on his eyes. A sudden picture of Rin floated through his mind, of her sickly form smiling up at him as he walked away. Sesshomaru understood his need to be close to the miko. It wasn't attraction, it was her eyes. Rin's eyes. Or had he been seeing the miko's eyes in Rin's. Suddenly angered that he had so easily surrendered to temptation and the primal need of laying with a female, Sesshomaru pushed the girl away with a growl, uncaring she'd slam against the rocky wall. With another low guttural snarl, Sesshomaru disappeared into the dark foliage of the woods. He needed to think—think about what he'd done, think about Rin, and think about the miko's stimulating russet eyes.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading my little attempt at a oneshot. Also, next chapter for Unknown Lady is in the finishing stage and I should have it done soon. Sorry for the delay, it's been a hectic few months with this darn economy. **bows** but you guys are awesome!

I don't know if I'd be adding more to this...though it is a oneshot. It depends how well it is accepted. ^.^


	2. Lies

Ebony Silks Week 76—Lies

Title : Denial  
Author : M_Waters  
Theme : Lies  
Rating : T  
Warnings : None  
Word Count : 210  
Cannon/AU : Cannon  
Summary : Inuyasha is in denial of what happened to Kagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head up at her name, and stared at the hanyou before her. She cringed at the look in his eyes, knowing he was worrying again—that usually meant less freedom for her. She sighed and walked right pass Inuyasha, and walking silently next to Sango.

Kagome knew she hadn't imagined everythin at the spring only a week ago. Her body had not lied when it burned with the feeling of Sesshomaru's hard body pressed so snuggly against her wet form. It had been no lie when his hand had cupped the back of her head with such blatant need or his eyes scorching her's. She had not lied, regardless of what Inuyasha had said. When he'd found her uncounscious in the little warm pool, and carried her to camp, she'd awaken to the bruises on her back as proof. Even when he'd smelled him on her, he refused to believe it...

She still remembered the bewildered look in Inuyasha's eyes when she'd told him of what had happened. He hadn't believed her, accused her of telling a lie, and that that would never happen. Kagome still couldn't understand why his eyes had spoken only of denial—could it be he wanted to believe his own lie?

x

x

x

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much everyone! I never expected anyone would like--let alone read my crappy writting. I'm so excited! xD I decided to add more to this. Sorry it's short, but this weeks theme was a drabble in Ebony Silks--next one's a one-shot format.

Thank you--you guys are awesome!!


	3. Circles

Ebony Silks Week 93—Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

.

.

.

Kagome followed the monk quietly; Sango at her side. They'd been following a rumor of a fallen shrine for the past week; a shrine that strangely, they could simply not find. Ever since her meeting with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had been more protective--smothering almost. He was there, before her, any time she seemed lost in her own mind.

Treacherous mind.

How she wished she could just forget the whole thing. Instead, her mind delved every so often into the deep recesses of her mind, digging for the memory. She remembered the Inuyoukai's large frame pressing so intimately against her as if it'd been only yesterday. How her heart had jumped at the sudden contact with his cold armor. How those eyes had kept her awake the next night....

She shook her head, ordering herself to stop such thoughts. Such memories could easily lead to danger—specially with with Inuyasha's sharp nose.

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome turned to see Sango's searching brown gaze, concern written so clearly in their depths. Ducking her head, Sango continued, "What did Inuyasha say when he found you?"

Kagome stared ahead, staring right onto Inuyasha's back. Nibbling on her lower lip, she thought of what to say. She knew Sango would worry if she told her what Inuyasha had said. Sango was part of their little family, and therefore deserved to know what was going on...and what was in her mind.

"He didn't believe me...When I told him what had happened with Sesshomaru, his eyes had turned faraway. He completely refused to even acknowledge the idea....and yet," Kagome shrugged, her eyes suddenly foggy and unfocused.

"Yet?" Sango insisted...probing for information....and hoping there was more.

"His eyes. Denial came from his lips, yet...his eyes were guarded, as if he _did_ believe me."

Kagome turned to her friend, and noticed the guarded look in _her_ chocolate eyes. "Why are you asking Sango," Kagome's voice was lowered, softened by suspicion and knowing if she spoke any louder Sango wouldn't be the only one who'd hear.

"When he arrived with you, Kagome, Inuyasha seemed different...." a pink tongue flicked out and moistened dry lips. "His eyes...they were—apprehensive almost."

Sango cast a quick glance at the younger miko besides her, all the while keeping her eyes on the hanyou ahead of them and her voice soft.

Kagome turned this new piece of information in her head, now sure it hadn't just been her who'd noticed the change in Inuyasha. She wondered what he knew...and what kind of information he was keeping from her. What ever had triggered his sudden change of character, she would figure it out. Clearly he'd smelled his own brother on her...and clearly he'd smelled her blood.

Changing the subject, "It seems as if we're going in circles...I can't wait to find this shrine we heard so much about."

Sango's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "Yes, though I wonder what we'll find."

The monk ahead of them slowed his gate, waiting for both the females to approach him. Walking a step ahead of them now, he easily followed their conversation. He hadn't missed a word of their previous conversation, though he hadn't heard the end of it. Perhaps the hanyou had reason to worry, after all.

"Ah, fair ladies, may I join your conversation?" the monk asked, sweetness drooling from his lips.

Sango rolled her eyes, grateful for the distraction that would sure come with the monk. "Monk..."

"Ah dearest Sango, I do love it when you use that tone" Miroku closed his eyes, as if to savor the 'tone'.

Kagome smiled, warmed by the obvious display of affection—as hidden as it was by such playfulness. She couldn't help but feel the terrible sting of jealousy and regret. Perhaps if she'd played her cards better, she'd been able to win Inuyasha fully by now. Though games and seduction were not her forte, she was a woman. And a woman always held a certain sense of sensuality that could be tapped on instinct.

Sighing to herself, "Miroku, what do you know of this shrine?"

Miroku's dark orbs closed, his brow creasing in concentration. "I believe Inuyasha knows the full story, isn't that right Inuyasha?" the monk's words had been spoken in his normal tone, and Kagome wandered if Inuyasha would hear him at all.

"Keh—yeah..." came the gruff reply.

Miroku grinned mischievously, having just exposed his eavesdropping friend. "Then please, continue..."

Slowing his pace, Inuyasha marched a few steps ahead, "They said the shrine was home to an old priest and his monks—place used to be a shelter from demons. Lately, though, there's been some type of dark aura around the place..." Inuyasha let his sentence trail.

Comfortable silence encased the group...and Kagome had the strong feeling that everything was as it was before. Though Sesshomaru's actions had not progressed further...it was enough to make Kagome burn. And not with embarrassment, though it should of...but with something _else_.

"We're here...finally," someone said....Kagome wasn't paying attention.

The shrine, hidden by greenery, was nothing like any of them had envisioned. The grounds were well maintained, flowery vines reached towards the roof on the side of the building, and the stairs leading up to the shrine were untarnished by visitors.

Perhaps they had come to the wrong place...it certainly lacked the 'dark aura' it was said to possess.

**oOo**

One week. He'd been following the woman for an entire week...for no apparent reason. Golden eyes followed the willowy figure of the miko as she walked around the hanyou. His hands itched to have those silky ebony tresses running through his fingertips...

That night was all he thought about—of his almost victory. Her lips were ripe for the taking, and yet...he'd been unable to claim them. His hands had wandered, he'd taken her scent in to his heart's content, and yet...Those eyes—Rin's eyes. The trust and love the tiny child so freely gave to him, it was there, in the miko's. And yet—it was not directed at him; but at his brother.

He turned to see the miko walk towards the wretched shrine, his face neutral. Did they not see it? Though the shrine did not exude it's dark aura, the lack of one should of warn his bastard of a brother's group.

Turning, he walked away. He would keep close to the miko, but now he needed to return to his pup—though he'd never say it aloud. Rin was at risk for illness, and needed to be watched. For now, all he could do was protect what would one day be his, after all.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me.... :( I'm back though!! :D I'm so sorry for my long absence, but so much has happened! Hope you all enjoyed this new installment! Love ya!


	4. Runes

Ebony Silks Week 94—Flow [drabble]

Title : Runes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"I wonder where every body went," Kagome stated, her large eyes taking in every detail on the shrine's wall before her. It appeared someone had carved hundreds of symbols into the walls of the shrine. She looked up and followed the straight lines of 'runes,' as Miroku had called them, until they dissapeared over the wooden roof of the shrine. She wondered who was responsible for many small symbols. They'd found the shrine alone and deserted. The grounds were kept though; clean and in order.

There didn't appear to be a specific patter to their arrangement that she could see. Try as she did to keep walking, away from them, her feet seemed glued to the spot. Her eyes lingered in one particular on one particular symbol that seemed to coil around another. As she stared, she could see it swirl around another lone figure. It was straighter; smaller.

Her hand slowly reached up and, as if in a trance, traced one slim finger over the spiraling rune. Kagome felt the remaining power of the runes flow through her, filling her with a sizzling heat bordering on unbearable. As if alive, the carved symbol slithered and curled into itself, as if wrapping tighter around the other lone rune. A faint glow flowed out from her rosy fingertips, enveloping the lone symbol wrapped so tightly by the other spiral rune.

"Don't touch that,"

Kagome's wrist was yanked away from the wall. She blinked and looked up at unblinking golden eyes.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

She followed his unmoving gaze and froze at the sight. The symbol she'd touched twisted and the glow she'd caused spread onto the other symbols, like a plague, until the entire shrine's walls were glowing an eerie purple.

"What have I done?" Kagome gasped quietly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks you guys! You're all awesome--hope you liked this drabble!


End file.
